The Muppets (soundtrack)
}} | rev2 = Allmusic | rev2Score = |ref=Allmusic}} }} The Muppets: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack is a soundtrack album released by Walt Disney Records on November 22, 2011 for the musical comedy film The Muppets. The soundtrack features five original songs, four re-recordings and remasterings of popular Muppet songs ("The Muppet Show Theme", "Rainbow Connection", and "Mah Nà Mah Nà"), two cover versions of existing songs (Cee Lo Green's "Forget You" and Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit"), two standalone songs (Paul Simon's "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard" and Starship's "We Built This City"), and fifteen dialogue tracks. It also features the song "Man or Muppet", which won the Academy Award for Best Original Song. The soundtrack was also nominated for Best Compilation Soundtrack for Visual Media at the 55th Grammy Awards. Songs not included in the album, but featured in the film include Gary Numan's "Cars", AC/DC's "Back in Black", George Thorogood's "Bad to the Bone", Jeff Moss' "Together Again" (from The Muppets Take Manhattan) and Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes' "(I've Had) The Time of My Life". A Spanish version of the soundtrack was released as Los Muppets: Banda Sonora Original de Walt Disney Records on December 6, 2011. The Spanish version received a nomination for Best Latin Children's Album at the 13th Latin Grammy Awards. Track listing Charts ''The Muppets: Original Score'' An album containing Christophe Beck's scores for The Muppets and Muppets Most Wanted was released by Intrada Records on April 28, 2014. The track listing below represents the album's section for The Muppets (tracks 25-47). Personnel ;Muppet performers * Steve Whitmire – Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Statler, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob * Eric Jacobson – Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs * Dave Goelz – Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Kermit Moopet * Bill Barretta – Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Pepé the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Muppet Gary * David Rudman – Scooter, Janice, Miss Poogy, Wayne * Matt Vogel – Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Sweetums, '80s Robot, Lew Zealand, Uncle Deadly, Crazy Harry, Rowlf Moopet * Peter Linz – Walter * Jim Henson – Mahna Mahna (archival) *Frank Oz - Snowths (archival) ;Production *Christophe Beck – composer *Bret McKenzie – composer, producer, music supervisor *Kaylin Frank – producer *Mitchell Leib – producer, executive in charge of music *James Bobin – executive producer *David Hoberman – executive producer *Todd Lieberman – executive producer *Peter Rotter – orchestra contractor *Jasper Randall – choir contractor ;Orchestration *Tim Davies – conductor *Dave Metzger – score orchestration *Chris Caswell – orchestration *Zach Robinson – arranger, orchestration *Doug Walter – orchestration *Joanne Kane – music preparation *Booker White – music preparation ;Technical *David Bianco – engineer, vocal engineer *David Boucher – engineer, vocal engineer *Mike Klein – engineer * Brian Malouf – engineer, mixing *Rick Ruggieri – engineer, mixing *Casey Stone – engineer, mixing *Joseph Magee – engineer, mixing supervisor *Nick Wollage – engineer, vocal engineer *Ed Mitchell - vocal producer *Mickey Petralia – mixing *Patricia Sullivan – mastering *Richard Ford – score editor *Brett Pierce – music editor *Lisa Jaime – supervising music editor ;Art *Steve Gerdes – art direction, design *Steve Sterling – art direction, design References Category:2011 soundtracks Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:The Muppets albums Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Christophe Beck albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Christophe Beck